The Way We Use To Be
by sexbell
Summary: Emma want's to reconnect with Regina or will she call it a day Rated M as it will be later on this is an FF story so if that not your things please move up for everybody else I hope you enjoy and sorry for any spelling mistakes please R
1. Chapter 1

**The Way We Use To Be:**

Emma just laid there looking up at the ceiling, she was having trouble sleeping as her mind was racing a mall a minute, Emma turned her head toward the clock and saw at it was 3:45am in the morning, she then turned her head the other way and looked at her wife sleeping like an angel next to her.

Her and Regina had drifted apart over the last seven months, Emma wanted nothing more than to reconnect with Regina, she knew it was not Regina fault as Regina had been very busy with negotiation's to bring Storybrooke into the 21st century for the first month, then she had to deal with overseeing and approving all the pains for updated the buildings.

But Emma had to admit that she liked the new library, it now has an area with up to date computer's, it also had a children corner with story time once a week with Belle, but the library still had it old charm as before.

Even the sheriff station has had a makeover but not too much, just new computer's and a lick of print, so of course Regina did not have much time for her anymore because of all the renovations to Storybrooke, Emma had try to talk to Regina about it but every time she when to Regina office, Regina was in meeting or on her way out, she always say that they would talk when she got home but never did, as Regina was always to tired or have paperwork to finish that she never got around to it during the day.

Emma had try to be patient knowing how important these renovations were to the town, but after seven month with no sex was getting to be too much and it was not even about the sex anymore, Regina was not even giving her a kiss goodbye in the morning or giving her a kiss at night, they don't even hold each other at night anymore.

But what Emma missed the most was spending time with Regina just talking about their day or what to do over the weekend with their son Henry, Emma turn over and scooted over to Regina and put her arm around Regina waist cuddly up to Regina side, Emma was going to do what every it took to get back to the way they were before all the renovations started.

As Emma cuddled up to Regina she closed her eyes, and very slowly fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

The Way We Use To Be:

Emma woke up in an empty bed, she was hoping Regina would be there when she woke up, then the smell of bacon hit her noise so Emma turned onto her back stretching her body to tried and wake up her body, Emma smile to herself as she jump out of bed because Regina was cooking breakfast again, this was a good thing a very good thing, this means they could finally get back to the way they use to be, Emma throw on her white silky robe that Regina had brought for her.

Emma quickly walked down the stairs and down the long hallway toward the kitchen "Morning honey" Emma say walking into the kitchen with a big smile on her face but got a surprise of her life by what she find in her kitchen "who are you? Where Regina?" Emma asked the elderly woman in her kitchen who was cooking breakfast

"good morning you must be Mrs Swan Mills I am Mrs Potts it is very nice to meet you, I am your new house keeper, Mrs Mills Swan hired me to look after the house, as well as you and Master Henry" Miss Potts told Emma as she handed her a fresh cup of coffee "Mrs Mills Swan left for work a half an hour ago" Miss Potts informed her.

"oh thanks" Emma say with a heavy heart as she turned around and walked out of the kitchen "morning kid" Emma greeted Henry as he was coming out of his bedroom

"Morning Emma, is mum cooking breakfast?" Henry asked with a look of hope in his eyes

"sorry kid, our new house keeper is cooking Breakfast" Emma tell her son trying to hide her own disappointment, but she was more disappointment in Regina when she saw the disappointment look on Henry face.

Emma knew enough was enough it was time for Regina to come home so they could be a family again "go have breakfast, I am taking you to school" Emma told Henry, she knew it was not the same as when both her and Regina would walk Henry to school but it was the best she could do under the circumstances.

After Emma drop Henry off at school she says a quick hello to Mary Margaret before heading to the town hall to have a little talk with Regina.

Emma was mad as hell, she did not even care that Regina's office door was close, that means Regina was in a meeting but Emma just barged into Regina office anyway.

"Regina we need to talk!" Emma says as she storm up to Regina desk ignoring the three gentlemen in the office.

"would you please excuse us" Regina asked the three gentleman with a smile on her face, but that smile soon disappeared when they closed the door behind them "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Regina yelled at Emma not even trying to keep her voice down

"What the hell am I doing? What the hell are you doing Regina? Hiring Miss Potts without even discussing it with me?" Emma asked Regina as she did her best to keep her voice down but was finding it very hard to do so.

"I thought you could do with some help around the house, but forgive me for caring" Regina say as she put both her hands on her desk leaning against it, looking Emma straight in the eyes.

"if you care so much about me and Henry, you would try and get home on time sometimes to spend some quality time with us" Emma say as she stands up straight crossing her arms over her chest, letting Regina knows she means business

"Well sorry for trying to make this town better for everybody in live in including you and Henry, so sorry if I can't always been home on time for dinner but I am a little busy and can't just drop everything" Regina also stood up straight putting her hands on her hips.

"You're not just missing out on dinners you're missing out on so many other things as well Regina; did you know Henry has a girlfriend now? He when on his first date last month, his also got a school dance next month as well and it not just thing's with Henry your missing out on, had you noticed you don't give me a kiss goodbye in the morning anymore? And we not even had sex in five months, we never go out anymore, your missing so much" Emma tells Regina, Emma waited for Regina to replied but it just looked like Regina was thinking about everything Emma had just told her.

After five minutes without either of them saying anything, so Emma just relaxed and walked around the desk taking a hold of Regina's hands "Regina you are my wife and I love you, I hate where we are right now! But we can get through this together, if you just meet me half way" Emma say giving Regina a little smile letting her know that everything would be alright.

Regina was just about to say something when Regina's secretary knocks on her door to inform her that the three gentlemen had left but not before asking if Regina could meet them at the old mines, Regina just pick up her briefcase and left her office without saying a word to Emma.

Once Regina had left the office Emma just broken down crying, she was losing Regina and there was nothing she could do about it, once Emma had finish's crying she wiped away her tears before getting up off the floor, Emma did not know what to do, she needed to clear her head so she when for a walk, after an hour of just walking around she ended up at the diner.

She order a coffee before sitting down in a booth, Emma took a napkin out of the napkin holder and started playing with it, it was just to give her hands something to do

"Here" Ruby say putting the coffee down in front for her before taking a sit across from Emma "alright what did Regina do this time?" Ruby asked knowing that Regina did not have much time for Emma and Henry lately

As Emma looked at Ruby she remember something, "you want to go out tonight? We not been out in a long time and I could really do with a night out" Emma asked Ruby

"Sure" Ruby say with a smile on her face "Great I'll see you about 7pm?" Ruby asked as she got up from the table booth when she saw granny waving at her to go over.

Emma took a mouthful of coffee as she thought back to about ten months after she arrived in town.

**The next chapter will be a flashback; I know no one has R&R yet! But I see a lot of you are following this story but please R&R because I would love to hear what you guys thinks**

**And Sorry for any spelling mistakes**


	3. Chapter 3

The Way We Use To Be:

_**Flashback:**_

_Emma had only been living in StoryBrooke for about ten month's now and she had make many new friends and some enemies, but she had two really close's friends called Mary Margaret and Ruby Red._

_It was 7:35am when Emma walked into the diner for her morning cup of coffee, she when up to the counter "hi Ruby" Emma say greeting her friend with a smile on her face _

"_Hi Emma, I was waiting for you to come in, as I wanted to ask you something" Ruby told her as she handed her a cup of coffee just the way Emma liked it_

"_thanks" Emma say taking the coffee from Ruby "so what did you need to asks me?" Emma asked taking a mouthful of coffee_

"_I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" Ruby asked feeling a little nervous_

"_sure that would be great, so where are we all going? Let me guess we are all going to the rabbit hole again?" Emma asked knowing they always go to the rabbit hole on they girly night out_

"_oh no Mary Margaret is not coming, it just going to be you and me if that alright with you" Ruby lets Emma know as she starts to play with her ring on her finger_

_Emma watched Ruby play with her ring and wondered why Ruby looked so nervous for, but though nothing of it really so she just shrugged it off_

"_it alright with me, Mary's going to be missing out on a great night, oh well it her lost" Emma tells Ruby before taking against mouthful of coffee_

"_well I was thinking we would go out for dinner since it is just going to be the two of us, if that is alright with you I will pick you up around six?" Ruby asked Emma as she started to feel really nervous now!._

"_Can we make it seven as I have Henry after school today and you knew I had to get him back to Regina's for 5pm" Emma reminded Ruby as she got up from her seat at the counter "see you at Seven tonight" Emma say before leaving not knowing that her whole conversation with Ruby had been listen in on by Regina, who had been sitting in a booth nearby._

_Emma pick up Henry after school and after having a quick chat with Mary Margaret, Emma took Henry to a movie before going to get ice cream, but now it was time to take him home to Regina, she hate that her time was so limited with her son but there was nothing she could really do about that, she was just so grateful that Regina let her spend time with Henry, they walked to the door and say they goodbye just as Regina open the door, she always knew when they was outside so they never had to knock on the door._

_After Henry run inside without saying anything to Regina like he always did, Emma was about to turn around to leave when Regina started to talk_

"_Would you please come inside, I have something I like to discuss with you" Regina says as she opened the door wider and stepped aside to let Emma walk inside_

_Regina made them both a drink before handing Emma a glass with apple cider in it just like the first time they had met ten months ago, Emma thank Regina for the drink before following her into the den and taking a sit on the couch, while Regina took a sit on the other couch across from her._

"_so I hear you have a date tonight with Ruby" Regina said getting straight to the point_

"_I don't know what your heard Regina, but it's not a date and even if it was, its not really any of your business who I date" Emma tells Regina as she took a mouthful of her drink_

"_Well that where your wrong Miss Swan, it is my business when it involves my son" Regina say putting down her glass on the coffee table before getting up and walking over to Emma before sitting next to her "I am only going to tell you this once Miss Swan, if you even start dating Miss Red then you will never be allow to see Henry ever again, do I make myself clean Miss Swan?" Regina tells Emma while doing her best to hide her true feeling of jealousy; Regina knew that she was very attracted to Emma, but did not know how to deal with her feeling toward Emma so she just hid her feeling behind a mask, but Regina knew one thing and that was she did not want Emma dating anybody, especially the town whore._

"_Regina you can't do that" Emma said getting up "JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE ALL ALONE AND MISERABLE DOES NOT MEAN EVERYBODY ELSE HAS TO BEEN!" Emma yelled at Regina before throwing her glass against the wall before running out of Regina house, Emma got into her car and drove away in tears._

_When Emma got home she jump into the shower because she was going to be dammed if she was going to let Regina tell her who she could or could not date_

_So she was going to go on her so called date with Ruby and to hell with Regina, she was not going to let Regina use Henry against her like this, just because she did not want her dating Ruby, Emma wonder if Ruby and Regina every dated before and if they had dated then that would explain Regina behaviour._

_Emma made a mental note to talk to Ruby about this later at dinner, just then there was a knock on the door._

"_WOW! Ruby you look amazing" Emma said looking Ruby up and down, Ruby was wearing a silk red dress that stop just above the knees with a long gold necklace, Ruby also gave Emma the once over._

"_You look amazing as well" Emma was wearing a pink dress, that she had not worn since her birthday "are you ready ?" Ruby asked Emma_

"_of course I am" Emma said smile as she stepped out of the apartment and linked arms with Ruby before they started walking down the stairs _

"_it such a nice night would you like to walk to the restaurant?" Ruby asked Emma as they walked out of the Emma's apartment building._

"_I like that idea" Emma said with a smile on her face as they started to walk toward the restaurant as they was walking Emma got a feeling like they was being watched "so is this a date?" Emma asked as she had an idea as to who might be watching them _

"_it can be a date if you want it to be" Ruby answer as she stopped walking so she could turned to look at Emma with a big smile on her face and a look of hope in her eyes_

"_Ruby I really like you I do, but we can't be any more than just friends if I still want to spend time with my son" Emma tells Ruby trying her best not to feeling hurting her feeling. _

"_What do you mean if you still want to spend time with Henry?" Ruby asked Emma as she started to get a bad feeling as to where this was heading._

"_Regina does not want me dating you and told me if we were to date then she wouldn't let me spend any time with Henry anymore" Emma told Ruby as she looked down at her feet "I guess she not over you" Emma whispered the last part _

"_What are you talking about? Who not over me?" Ruby asked Emma as she was getting a bit confused at what Emma was talking about_

"_I am talking about you and Regina; you guys use to date right?" Emma asked still not looking Ruby in the eyes "well what every happened between the two of you, I guess Regina's not over you" Emma said finally looking Ruby in the eyes_

"_Me and Regina never dated, yes she is totally sexy and I would totally had sex with her but I would never ever date her, never have and never will" Ruby told Emma with a smile on her face_

"_so if you guy's never dated then why did Regina threaten me?" Emma asked Ruby "and why is she watching us right now?" Emma asked Ruby after she had notice Regina car park down the road with Regina inside watching them about two minutes ago._

"_is she?" Ruby asked and Emma only nodded _

"_No! Don't look" Emma say as she saw Ruby was about to look around for Regina, _

"_Want to have some fun?" Ruby asked as she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, letting Emma know just what she have in mind_

"_oh yes let have some fun" Emma say smiling as she put her hands on Ruby's hips, pulling her closer until they bodies touch_

"_why don't you give me a kiss and then let head back toward your apartment, I think that will get an reaction out of Regina, what do you think?" Ruby asked as she brought they forehead together_

"_that sounds like a great plan" Emma say before lightly kissing Ruby on the lips, "let's put on a good show for her" Emma say with an wicked smile on her face, Emma was getting excited by the idea of Regina watching them._

_Regina jaw was getting tighter by each passing minute as she watched Ruby and Emma making out in the middle of the street, how could Emma do this to her, she have told Emma that if she was to date Ruby she could never see Henry again, but there she was with Ruby, with Ruby's hands slowly moving downward to Emma ass, that was it Regina could not stand it anymore._

_When Emma felt Ruby hands on her ass she pulled back from the kiss and smile at Ruby "maybe we should make our way back to my apartment, because I think we put on enough of a show" Emma say just then she heard heels coming toward them at a fast pace, then the next thing she knew she was getting pulled away from Ruby._

"_Regina what the hell are you doing?" Emma asked as she was getting pulled toward Regina's car but she looked back at Ruby and gave her a thumbs up_

"_get in the car Emma right now!" Regina say as she opened the door for Emma_

"_no! not until you tell me why you got such a problem with me dating Ruby?" Emma asked as she close's the car door then folded her arms across her chest_

"_We will talk about this later, now get in the car Miss Swan" Regina say as she was getting very annoy with Emma_

"_well if you're not going to tell me then I am just going to catch up with Ruby, goodnight Regina" Emma say just before she started to walk pass Regina, but before Emma got to far Regina grab her by the arms and pushing her against the car, crashing they lips together, it only took Emma a minute to get over her shock before putting her hands into Regina hair, kissing her back, it was only when air became an issue they pulled apart "well….i guess…..that answer…..my question" Emma say trying to catch her breath_

"_well I am glad we cleared that up" Regina said after she caught her breath, Regina then when in for another kiss but Emma turn her head away _

"_I need time, so I will see you tomorrow maybe?" Emma asked as she bite her bottom lip, Emma had wanted to kiss Regina ever since she had met her, so she just needed a little time to get her head around everything that happened._

"_five o'clock tomorrow night, you can have dinner with me and Henry" Regina told Emma before moving away from Emma as she sensed that Emma need time and did not want to push Emma to fast._

"_I'll be there" Emma told Regina before taking a step closer to Regina and giving her a little kiss on the lips "goodnight Regina" Emma said before leaving Regina standing by her car, as she made her way back to her apartment to give Ruby a call to full her in on everything that had just happened._

**Okay so that was the flashback, I think I might do some more Flashback's later**

**R&R please**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emma had had a really boring day at work but it gave her the time she need to catch up on some paperwork, but every now and then her mind would wander back to when her and Regina first started dating.

Regina would always find some reason to pop in to see her at work, Regna even brought her a coffee and bear claw once, Regina was so sweet, caring and loving toward her back then, Emma also remember just how very jealous Regina would get especially when it came to Ruby.

That what Emma was counting on tonight, she was hoping that by going out with Ruby for some drinks, it would sparkler up Regina jealousy and make Regina want to come home to her and Henry once again.

Emma wanted to give Regina one more change, before going out with Ruby tonight so after picking up Henry from School they walked over to the mayor's office to see Regina.

The door to Regina office was open this time, which meant that Emma could see Regina at her desk working as they walked toward her office, but instead of just walking in like she had that morning, Emma knock on the door and smiled a little to let Regina know she was not there for another fight.

Regina looked up from the papers she was working on and saw Henry and Emma standing by the door, she wanted to smile at seeing them but she was still very upset at Emma, Henry run over to her desk and gave her a big hug "_hi Mum, do you want to get an ice cream with me and Emma ?"_ Henry asked even those he already knew the answer.

"_I am sorry, but I got to finish all this paperwork, but I tell you what! If I get all this paperwork done before six I came home and we can watch a film together, how does that sound?"_ Regina asked Henry giving him a little smile, just because she was angry with Emma does not mean that Henry should suffer even those Emma did had a point about her not being around for them lately, but Regina had made a promise to herself that morning after her fight with Emma, that she was going to make more of an effort to get home and spend time with her family.

"_that sounds good" _Henry say with the sound of disappoint in his voice because he knew it was not going to happen

"_Henry go and wait for me in the hallway" _Emma told they son, Regina gave Henry a kiss on the cheek before letting him go, once Henry was in the hallway Emma took one big step into the office so only Regina could hear her.

"_This is what I was talking about this morning Regina" _Regina was about to say something but Emma just put her hand up to stop her from talking "_if things do not change and soon, you're going to lose us"_ with that Emma turned on her heels and left Regina office without giving Regina the chance to reply.

Emma took Henry to get an ice cream "_I wish mum was here with us"_ Henry say taking a lick of his blueberry ice cream.

"_I know kid, I do too" _Emma say taking Henry's ice cream and having a lick before handing it back to Henry "_would you like to have a sleepover at Jake and Jill's tonight ? Since I wouldn't let you last weekend" _Emma asked Henry as they walked home

"_No it's alright I want to stay home just in case mum does decide to come home"_ Henry tells Emma with a little sad smile on his face

"_Oh kid you and I both know that there is a good chance that Regina will not be coming home, so let stop putting our lives on hold, you go and spend the night with your friends and I am going to go out for drinks with my friends and we are both going to have a good night, got it?" _Emma said smiling at her son

"_Deal, I will call Jake when we get home"_ Henry say before licking the melted ice cream off his hand, the rest of they walk home Henry told Emma what he did in school.

As soon as they walk in the door Henry run upstairs to call Jake, Emma loved that Henry had a real friend, well two friends including Jill, Emma headed toward the kitchen to get a coffee, but before Emma even got to the kitchen she could smell the chicken cooking.

"_mmm that smells delicious, I hope dinner well be ready before five as I am heading out tonight" _Emma tells Mrs Potts as she made herself a coffee

"_that alright dear, dinner will be ready in about 20minutes, so while don't you go and wash up for dinner and I will be more than happy to look after Henry tonight why you go out with your friends that what Mrs Mills hired me for, to look after you both" _the sweet little old woman told Emma

"_Henry might be staying at his friends tonight so you can have the night off" _Emma tells Mrs Potts before going up stairs for a shower, about 15minutes later Emma walked into the dining room in her pink fluffy bathrobe and slippers.

After Emma seat down Mrs Potts put her dinner in front of her just as Henry came running in _"I am allow to sleepover, they are going to pick me up at 6:00pm" _Henry told Emma before shovelling a load of food in his mouth.

"_slow down before you choke to death"_ Emma told her son, as they ate dinner Henry told Emma that since Jake and Jill Father was working tonight that they step mother was going to take them to the cinema and asked if he could have some money for popcorn and a drink.

After dinner both Emma and Henry when upstairs to get ready while Mrs Potts clean the table, Henry when into his bedroom to get his overnight bag ready, while Emma when to her and Regina bedroom to do her make-up, Emma had just finish pulling on her dress when the door ball rang.

Just as Emma walked out of her bedroom she saw Henry running down the stairs, "_Hello Jake where's your step mum?" _Emma asked Jake once she reach the bottom of the stairs.

"_in the car waiting"_ Jake told Emma before they all made they way out to the car where Jill and they Step Mother was waiting for them.

"_hi Margaret thanks for having Henry tonight, here this is for popcorn and drinks for the kids"_ Emma say handing over some money "_have a good night kid and I see you tomorrow" _Emma say giving Henry a kiss goodnight.

"_I will bring Henry back around 10am is that okay?" _Margaret asked Emma

"_Do you mind bring him back about 12pm?" _Emma asked knowing she would probably have a hangover tomorrow

"_sure that will be find, enjoy your night, oh and I love your slippers"_ Margaret say giving Emma a smile before driving off, Emma when back inside and back to her and Regina bedroom to put on her shoe's and to add more lipstick and perfume, before handing out the door and making her way to the Rabbit hutch to meet Ruby.

**30minutes later **

Mrs Potts had just finished clearing up the kitchen when she heard somebody opening the front door and closing it again

"_Emma, Henry, I am home for that film night we talked about, sorry I am later then I say I would be but I have to make some stops on my way home" _Regina called out to her son and wife as she made her way to the kitchen to open the bottle of wine she had pick up for herself and Emma.

"_good evening Mrs Mills, would you like me to put them in water for you?" _Mrs Potts asked pointing to the flower in Regina's other hand,

"_Where Emma and Henry?" _Regina asked handing over the flower's for Mrs Potts to put them in water

"_Henry's on a sleepover and Mrs Swan is out for the night with her friend, Ruby I think she say"_ Mrs Potts informed Regina

"_well I guess I will have an early night, catch up on some much needed sleep" _Regina say taking out a wine glass and walking out of the kitchen but not before saying goodnight to Mrs Potts.

Regina changes into her nightclothes before opening up the bottle of wine, as Regina took that first mouthful of wine she started to think back to when her and Emma got married and how she was always ready to drop everything for Emma and Henry, Regina remember that on they wedding day she promise Emma that she would always be there for her.

Regina had to laugh at that, because she had not been there for Emma or Henry just lately, Regina had heard everything Emma say to her that morning, but what really scared her was when Emma told her that if things did not change and soon she would lose them.

Regina was not going to let that happen she was not going to lose them, so Regina decided that things were going to change and that she was going to have to prove it, so she was going to make it home for that film, it would not make up for neglecting them for all those months but it was a start.

Oh well they can start a fresh tomorrow morning, maybe even spend the day together, if Regina still had a wife tomorrow, Regina poured the last of the wine into her wine as she started to get more worried that she might just lose Emma to Ruby,

Regina knew she needed to talk to Emma right now! Because there was a very good chance she was going to lose her to Ruby and tomorrow might just be too late, so a very drunk Regina called Emma but got her voice mail so Regina left a message.

Once Regina had left her message, she drunk the last of her wine before passing out.

**The Next Morning:**

Regina woke up with her head killing her, she slowly tried to open her eyes but find out that the light coming through the window hurt her eyes so she closed them before turning over onto her side to face away from the window and once again open her eyes.

Once her eyes when open Regina seat up slowly in bed then got out, she needed coffee ASAP, so she slowly made her way down to the kitchen to make herself a coffee, after downing half of the coffee Regina, slowly walking back down the hallway to go back upstairs for a shower to wake herself up, but something in the living room caught Regina eye, so Regina walked into the living room.

Regina dropped her coffee mug and what she found.


End file.
